bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Emma Satonaka
Emma Satonaka is the daughter of Miya Satonaka and Shirosuke Satonaka, making her the younger half-sister of Ekaterina and Tenma, however, she refuses to publicly admit her father's identity. Appearance Emma is a young woman in her late adolescent years, with a fair skin complexion and a buxom figure. She has long blonde hair that runs all the way down to her back with several bangs hanging over her forehead, and sports medium blue eyes. Emma also wears a blue headband over her hair to keep it in place. Despite having an appearance of a typical teenager, Emma has a very defined and muscular body from practicing martial arts for so many years. While constantly considered very cute and attractive by many males that she meet including Haruki Satonaka, her most pointed out physical trait is her slender yet developed body, especially her well-endowed chest, something that enrages most other females around her, especially those in the Hama Alliance. Emma's standard attire consists of a long red dress that reaches to her ankles with gold accents. The dress is open at the top, giving view to both her shoulders and breasts. The sleeves have crowned shoulder guards that bear an elaborate emblem. For footwear, she wears brown heeled, laced boots which reach up to her knees over long stockings with brown garter belts. Emma's more casual appearance is not much different from her standard one. She is dressed in a black dress with a frilly white under-dress that exposes much of her cleavage. When dressing casually, Emma allows her hair to fall down normally, removing the normal bangs she is commonly seen sporting. With her casual attire, she begins to wear a black choker around her neck, and has long brown thigh-high boots with black stockings. Because of her short skirt, if she fights in this outfit her panties are often exposed leading to her frequent embarrassment. Personality ]]Cheerful and positive, Emma's natural good looks get the attention of many males around her. She's very kind, sweet, soft-spoken, polite and friendly towards others. Though good natured, she possesses a bit of naivety that draws her into problematic situations. While initially distrustful of those she meets, she eventually grows to care for those that spend an extended amount of time with her. Emma is constantly noted by males to be extremely beautiful, as all the males that she meets eventually become attracted towards her. It does not take much to anger this young lady, but when she manages to become upset, Emma seems to become a completely different person. When angered or embarrassed, Emma becomes cold and reserved, she is highly aristocratic and arrogant, looking down upon all for their audacity to challenge her. She normally punishes those that anger her by brutally assaulting them with her fists alone, she will even attempt to permanently maim them, as experienced by Severa Satonaka. When Emma gets in this state, it often takes several people to restrain her in order to prevent her for completely massacring the target out of anger. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Light Manipulation: Much like her mother, Emma has displayed the ability to manipulate light in order to form a set of six wings on her back, similar to that of a Seraph. Emma is capable of reforming the light that makes up these wings in order to form attacks to assault the enemy. While she has only recently discovered this ability, she is able to use it well enough to defend herself for a short time, before it completely exhausts her. Zanpakuto Shikai: Not Fully Revealed Bankai: ''Not Yet Achieved '' Shinjitsu